Port Valdez
The Battle for Port Valdez is a level in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is seen to be a turning point in the Russian invasion of the Americas. After facing defeat in South America, the Russian Federation turns it's eyes towards Alaska, where most of the USA's oil and gas reserves are located, presenting an opportunity to cripple the USA and swiftly move in for the killer blow. Lead Up The Russians had been finally pushed out of South America by the United States Marine Corps, who began mass assaults on Russian controlled sites, such as an armour assault that took place to push Russians out of an occupied town (as well as clearing it out for B-Company to move in and secure the Russian Aurora project leader.) Final, desperate assaults, such as the Battle for Arica, lead by the US, crippled the Russian military and prevented them from landing further troops in Chile. The Russian Generals and military minds were forced to come up with new tactics, as the Kremlin would not accept the failure of the invasion; the war in Europe was already starting to turn in the USA's favour. The Russian's eyes turned to Alaska. If the pipelines could be disabled and shutdown, then the entire US powergrid would be shutoff. The idea was that the Russians would assemble their forces after taking control of the oil/gas facilities and push down through Canada into the USA. Location Port Valdez is an industrial harbor on one side of the bay, and a sprawling city on the opposite side. The Russians would have to capture both sides simultaneously to gain access to the oil refineries at the end of the bay. The Southern Side, where the industrial port was located, was the most key, as the US had their primary command centre on that side. Fighting two battles would draw the Russians thin, especially as they were severely lacking in equipment and manpower. The US defenders stationed in the area outnumbered them 3:1. Battle Plan The plan was that the remaining (or surviving) Russian Airborne and their remaining equipment would parachute in before the primary assault was conducted. Russian leaders had designated 75 ground troops to the first attack wave, supported by one T-90, one BMD AA, and two ATVs. UAV support also was made available for the assault. The attack force would head straight into a small construction site and secure it to land in further reinforcements later on. Then, they would attack the small hamlet down the road, where a communication centre had been set up for the US. Once this corridor was fully secure, the attack force would take the harbour, where a military presence was certain. All armor assets were made available for this part of the assault, as it was the most tricky and crucial. Finally, an all out rush at the command centre was designed to overwhelm and force the US defenders to surrender. Discovery To plan their assault, the Russians dropped numerous reconnaissance teams into the forests around Port Valdez to map the terrain for targets and LZs. Of the nine teams deployed, two were captured by US patrols. Brutal interrogation techniques were employed to discover why they were in Alaska. When the US discovered the truth, the national guard was immediately posted to Alaska to deal with any immediate threats. As most of the Army was fighting away in South America and Europe, a USMC battalion that was on leave in Seattle was posted back to active duty in Alaska. The Marines were not familiar with the terrain, unlike the Russian Airborne, which put the Russians at an upperhand.To ensure that the best possible defense could be mustered, the Marines were split into two battlegroups: one would defend the city on the northern side of the bay, while the other would defend the harbor on the other. An armored battalion was raised that a Russian attack was imminent, and set out on their way for Port Valdez, although they would not arrive in time for the assault that the Russians had planned. Preparation The Marines protecting the harbor reinforced a small construction site that was the only way the Russians could access the harbour and command post. AT mines and remote explosives were rigged around the site so that the Russians would be taken by surprise. Snipers were posted around the site to prevent the Marines from being flanked. If one site fell, then the Marines would fall back to the village, then the harbor and make a final stand at the command post if all else failed. Rush Equipment RU Light Vehicles *Quad Bike *GAZ-3937 Tanks *BMD-3 Bakhcha AA *T-90 Helicopters *UAV-1 Aircraft *Antonov An-124 Emplacements *None US Light Vehicles *None Tanks *M3A3 Bradley Helicopters *AH-64 Apache *UH-60 Black Hawk Aircraft *A-10 Thunderbolt II Emplacements *XM312 *BGM-71 TOW Bases Attackers Deployment The Attackers start of parachuting out of An-124s, there will be one T-90, one BMD-3 Bakhcha AA, two Quad Bikes and one UAV Station. In the 1st part of the game, this area is out of bounds to the defenders,but later on defending helicopters can use this area to land and repair. Attackers can adjust their parachutes to the pipes on the hill to the right and use it as a sniper position or to sneak up on objective Alpha. 'Construction Site' The Defenders start off with XM312 Machine Guns and BGM-71 TOW Launchers. Objective Alpha is located in a small, fragile house, surrounded by trees that provide good cover for attackers. Alpha is easily lost so defenders should focus efforts on protecting Bravo. Objective Bravo is located in a crater within view of snipers from both the attackers cliff and the building under construction. Clearing the construction building immediately after arming Bravo is advisable because players in the crater are extremely vulnerable from either of the buildings. The key defensive buildings are the building under construction and the house overlooking Objective Alpha. Both buildings can be used in the defenders advantage, the house's machine guns can be used to kill defenders/attackers going to arm/disarm Alpha or defenders/attackers inside the building under construction. The building under construction's emplacements can be used to take out enemy tanks and infantry but can easily be overrun by one enemy soldier with a Quad Bike because the turrets cannot aim downwards. The construction building is usually the most heavily defended, because it contains one of the TOW launchers with a view of almost the entire map. The Construction building is not destructable, but lacks cover for defenders who must continue moving to stay alive. This building is often held by medics even after both objectives are lost, enabling defenders to quickly wear down the enemy respawn credits. The house overlooking Alpha contains much more cover than the construction building, making it a better place for respawns to prevent battle spawning. With heavy bombardment, however, this building can be destroyed, seriously impairing the defenders. Office Site The Office Site has XM312 Machine Guns and a BGM-71 TOW and a M3A3 Bradley. Objective Alpha is inside the office building and Objective Bravo is inside a two-story house. the Office site's Objectives can be destroyed by using Destruction 2.0, or just doing it the normal way. There are barriers on the main entrance of the site but these can be taken out from range easily by tanks or the stationary AT inside the construction site, or bypassing them completely by driving through the hill near Bravo but this is not recommended as tanks are vulnerable while driving up the hill. When the base is taken, a GAZ-3937 will spawn, along with other Russian vehicles. Harbor The Harbor has XM312 Machine Guns, a BGM-71 TOW,a M3A3 Bradley and a AH-64 Apache. The Emplacements are located on a office building near Alpha and a building under construction near Bravo, the Bradley is located near Alpha and the Apache is on a helipad near Bravo. There are 3 ways to get into the harbour, main entrance, 2nd entrance near the Bradley or simply sneaking into the base. Neither Alpha nor Bravo can be destroyed using Destruction 2.0 and must to be destroyed manually. When the base is taken, a T-90, BMD-3 Bakhcha AA and UAV Station will spawn. If the defenders win, the endgame cut scene will be in the harbor, with M3A3 Bradleys driving around the harbor and A-10 Thunderbolt IIs flying overhead and the American commander saying:The Russians are pulling back, looks like we just canceled the goddamned invasion. Comm Depot The Communications Hub is the Last stand for the defenders, machine gun and TOW emplacements are available and a UH-60 Black Hawk is on a landing pad near Alpha. Objective Alpha is near the landing pad and Objective Bravo is in the Comm centre. Neither of which, can be taken by Destruction 2.0. Squad Rush The Squad Rush variant of the map is reversed, the Americans are the attackers and the Russians are the defenders. Also the bases are in reversed. Equipment There are no vehicles on Squad Rush maps. RU Emplacements *KORD US *None Bases Attackers Deployment The Attackers Deployment is at a road leading out of the map near the office site. this area is inaccessible in the Rush variant of the map. Office Site The M-COM station is located in the Office building, there is a KORD Heavy Machine gun nearby and on top of the office building. Construction Site The M-COM station is located in a Warehouse, it cannot be taken using Destruction 2.0. There are several machine guns overlooking the warehouse that can be used by defenders to stop attackers from entering the warehouse, or by attackers to prevent defenders from disarming the charge. Outcome US Victory If the U.S succeed, the Russians break off the assault at whatever point they are at and fall into retreat, ending the Russians' American Campaign. The U.S armour reinforcements are shown rolling into the harbor and air support in the form of A-10s arrive to proclaim victory. RU Victory If the Russians succeed and decimate the Americans, then the command post is captured, and the pipeline beside it is rigged and detonated, causing the destruction of the oil silo sitting further back. The Russians would do the same to all silos, causing the U.S powergrid to be knocked out in several areas. This would set things up for a Russian invasion of the USA. Map Images Image:Portvaldez.jpg|Port Valdez Image:Portvaldezrush.jpg|Port Valdez Rush Image:Portvaldezconquest.jpg|Port Valdez Conquest Category:Maps Category:BC2 Maps